The Sorting
by AlexMurray11235
Summary: Companion piece to Sirius Black and the Raising of Children. Everyone knows where Hermione, Harry, and co are sorted in cannon. But with radically different childhoods and Hogwarts, where might they be sorted? Read and find out.


**A/N: For everyone who wants to know where the kids are sorted in Sirius Black and the Raising of Children. While I think many of the students would be sorted into the house as cannon, some would change.**

Harry looked out the window as the Hogwarts Express rolled out of the station. He was excited to go to Hogwarts, but was going to miss his family immensely. Three months was a long time for an eleven-year-old to go without seeing his mum and dad. And his brothers and sister (although he wasn't going to say so out loud). But after hearing tales of his father's and dad's time at Hogwarts with Uncle Remus, Tonks adventures with Charlie, and Fred and George's mischievous adventures, his desire to go outweighed his longing to stay home. As the platform vanished from view, he sunk back down into his seat, facing his friends.

Sitting in their compartment (rather squished together, but nobody wanted to leave) was Harry, Hermione, Neville, Susan, Draco, and Hannah. After a few minutes, asking the obligatory "how was your holiday?" and "are you excited?" the conversation moved towards the sorting.

"So, what house do you reckon you'll be in?" Harry asked the group.

"Hufflepuff," Susan and Hannah responded together. Best friends since childhood, they couldn't imagine being sorted into different houses.

"I'm not sure," replied Neville quietly. "Mum and Dad were both Gryffindor, but Mum says I have a big heart and would do well in Hufflepuff as well."

"I think both would suit you well," Hermione agreed. "And having a big heart is a good thing," she added, seeing Harry and Draco exchange a look at 'big heart.' As for me, I think Ravenclaw, although I'd like to be in Gryffindor with Harry."

"You really think I'll be in Gryffindor?" Harry asked, clearly anxious.

"Of course," scoffed Draco. "You love action, daring stunts in the air, and running into things full speed ahead. Plus, your Mum and Dad- both sets- were Gryffindor. As for you Hermione, you'll be a Slytherin, I'm sure."

The group all looked at Draco confused. While Slytherin's reputation had certainly improved and a few muggleborns had been sorted there in the last two years, they certainly didn't think Hermione was a Slytherin.

"Oh come on," groaned Draco. "Hermione is definitely a Slytherin. Ambitious, clever, resourceful, and a bit cunning."

"Ambitious?" Harry asked, looking over at his oldest friend.

"Well, she already wants to be Head Girl in seventh year," Neville agreed.

"And I bet she'll be Minister of Magic after your dad," Susan added to Harry.

The entire group, once again looked in confusion, this time at Susan.

"Umm, Sirius isn't Minister, Susan," Harry responded. "Your Aunt is. You haven't forgotten, have you?" he asked in concern.

"Of course I haven't," huffed Susan. "I even have Aurors follow me everywhere to prove it!" The group laughed slightly at Susan's expense. Everyone knew she hated the security, but her Aunt wouldn't budge, only allowing her to go to the Blacks and Longbottoms without at least one body guard. "I meant after Auntie."

"Oh, that," replied Neville, his face lightening up in knowledge.

"Care to share?" Hermione asked.

"How come Neville knows about this and I don't?" Hannah asked her best friend.

"Well," Susan began, happy to be in the know. "Last week Neville and I overheard Auntie talking to Neville's dad. I was at his house, waiting for you to come over. She was complaining about how she missed the DMLE."

"And Dad said it was her fault for running for minister," Neville added.

"But then Auntie said something juicy." The group leaned in, eager for details. "She said," Susan began, her voice lowering to a whisper, "That she only ran because Sirius bloody Black," the group giggle at mild mannered Susan's swear, "decided to overthrow the government without a plan to run and as soon as she could, she was going to make him do the job."

"Wow," Harry breathed. "I knew Dad was involved with the government, but I didn't know he started everything.

Draco nodded. "Of course he did. He is responsible for the Muggleborn Contact Law, the Education Reform Act, the Dark Creatures Act that reclassified many dark creatures as victims, several Wizengamont Reform Acts, and more. Not to mention he is the reason Dumbledore is no longer around."

"How do you know all this?" Hermione asked, looking slightly put out that someone else knowing something she didn't.

"I like to read and learn things," Draco responded.

"Ravenclaws," Harry and Neville said, shaking their heads.

Hannah and Susan giggled, while both Hermione and Draco looked slightly put out.

"Anyway, what else did they say?" Harry asked, eager to learn more about what Neville and Susan overheard.

"Well, Dad said that she would have to wait until the twins went off to Hogwarts," Neville added. "And he said she should have known better messing with Slytherins."

"But Sirius was a Gryffindor," Hermione responded.

"But the rest of his family are Slytherins," Harry explained. "He said he learned a few things growing up in a Slytherin household."

"Mum said he was almost put in Slytherin himself," Draco added.

"No way! And he was adamant I got in Gryffindor!" Harry shouted.

"Well, he is Sirius," Draco reminded him.

"True," Harry conceded, as that pretty much summed up the situation.

"But anyway," Draco continued, "what I meant to say, before we got sidetracked, is that Hermione is very ambitious." Sensing the witch's brewing anger, he quickly added, "It's not a bad thing. I think you'd make a great Minister. Just don't expect to get better grades than me," he finished with a smirk.

"Oh alright," she conceded. "Maybe I am a bit Slytherin. I guess we'll just have to wait and find out."

The group readily agreed, moving onto exploding snap and gobstones as the snack trolley stopped by their door.

Harry was feeling rather nervous, standing outside the Great Hall. Despite the twins (and Dora's) best efforts to convince the youngsters that they would have to fight a troll to be sorted, Hermione and Draco had quickly informed the group that that was not the case. (Although Ron remained unconvinced). Still, even if it was only putting a hat on, it was in front of the entire school. Just as harry couldn't bear waiting any longer, the grand doors opened.

"Okay everyone," Remus Lupin began. "My name is Professor Lupin and I will be calling you up one by one to be sorted." Harry instantly relaxed at the familiar face. "I'm sure you are all getting hungry, as the snack trolley was quite a long time ago, so I'll try to keep this as brief as possible. Ready?"

The entire grouped nodded in affirmation, and followed him into the hall. Harry couldn't help but gaze at the ceiling in wonder. He knew it was charmed to look like the outside, but hearing about it and seeing were two totally different things. By the time he had taken in his fill of the spectacular ceiling, the first name was being called.

"Abbott, Hannah," was shortly followed by a shout of Hufflepuff from that hat. Hannah jumped off the stool, making her way to Hufflepuff under the sound of applause as Susan was called up.

By the time Hermione's name was called, Harry's mind had begun to wander. Luckily, as she was standing right next to him, her departure snapped him back to attention. Placing the hat on her head, Hermione sat down on the stool. It was several moments, in which Hermione appeared to be arguing with the hat, before it called out "Slytherin!"

"Told you so," Draco whispered into Harry's ear as Hermione made her way to the green and silver table. The applause was lighter than it had been for other students, as Hermione was a known muggleborn and Slytherin still predominantly a house of purebloods (especially in the older years), but Fred and George happily made up for it, cheering loudly for their friend.

"I hope she is okay there," Harry responded, biting his lip.

"She'll be fine," Draco assumed him. "She is more than capable of taking care of herself. And if not, the twins are holy terrors to those who try to harm their friends."

Reassured, Harry turned back to the sorting, as several more students were called up. A few minutes after Neville was sorted into Hufflepuff, Draco stepped forward.

"Malfoy-Black, Draco," Remus called, to Draco's obvious delight. While he knew everyone would not respect his name, Remus was sure to.

Sitting at the stool, he felt his nerves rise. While he knew he was best suited to Ravenclaw (he loved knowing all the facts and figures for everything), part of him thought about how his entire family, both sides, besides Sirius had been Slytherins. And he well knew Lucius's plan had been to train him into a perfect pureblood prince. So when the hat called out Ravenclaw after only a few moments contemplation, he practically jumped for joy.

With Draco gone, only Harry remained of his friends. When Remus finally called "Potter-Black, Harry," he wanted to run out of the hall. Almost everyone in the hall began whispering, either "That's the-boy-who lived," or "Potter-Black? I thought it was just Potter."

After a reassuring smile from Remus, he made his way up and sat on the stool.

"I see much in you, young boy. A thirst to prove yourself, love and loyalty for your friends and family, a desire to learn- but not simply for knowledge's sake, bravery and courage, as well as a dash of daring."

"I can't be all four houses," Harry thought as he listened to the hat.

"No, certainly not," it seemed to laugh. "But everyone has a bit of all four. Some people are more balanced than others, but nobody completely lacks the attributes of all four founders."

"Really?"

"Really. Is Sirius not brave? And cunning? And loyal? And smart?"

"He is…"

"All four houses, just as you and your friends. My job is simply to pick the one that suits you best, where you will be happiest and thrive. And for you, that is GRYFFINDOR!" the hat finished, shouting out the last word.

With a smile, Harry stood up and made his way down to the Gryffindor table, joining his new house.

 **Sorry I didn't sort everyone, but hopefully I covered the people you wanted to know about. If not, let me know and maybe I'll add their sorting in :)**


End file.
